Journey On
by SpiritDetective
Summary: Yusuke and Botan like each other but are not sure how to show it. YB, better than it sounds, I tell you. Please Review, thanks. Songifc to "Journey Home."


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the Ace Combat series. They both belong to their respective creators. No money is being made off this fic.

I'm sorry about any spelling or any other errors It's late at night as I type this up, like 2:00 AM I had to get this up this sudden moment of inspiration struck. If I didn't get this up I'd forget even if I wrote down the plot. The song is Journey Home from Ace Combat 05: The Unsung War. Review please. This is Y/B. Also for my Harry Potter fans, I plan to have a new fic up soon, hang in there. Thanks.  
-SpiritDetective.

Solid Snake: "We can tell other people about - having faith. What we had faith in. What we found important enough to fight for. It's not whether you were right or wrong, but how much faith you were willing to have, that decides the future"  
"Fight for something you believe in and find it for yourself. If you do, pass it on to the future"  
"Building the future and keeping the past alive are one in the same thing." "We're not tools of the government, or for politicians, or anyone else! Fighting may be the only thing I'm good at, but at least I fight for what I believe in"

(The journey begins, Starts from within, Things that I need to know.  
The song of the bird, Echoed in words, Flying for the need to fly.)

Botan stood alone in the park near Yusuke's house. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"What should I do", she thought. "I know that he likes someone else, I know I shouldn't intrude on his life. But, I just like him so much. Gee, isn't this is a real prisoner's dilemma, I can talk to him and risk ruining our friendship, but it would feel good to get this off my chest. Now, if I stay silent, If he does like me I'll never know. On the other hand I don't have to worry about endangering our friendship. A journey begins with one step, if I take this step, and talk to him, I guess it could lead to something else.So I guess it's just best to talk to him. But then again....."

She sighed again, ever since she began to feel for him a while after they became good friends, she felt like she was carrying around a huge burden in her heart. She walked off into a grove off trees so she was concealed she had made up her mind. Birds were chirping around her, they seemed to say echoing in their songs "Follow your heart." She materialized her oar, and took off she needed to fly over to Yusuke's house, and alleviate her aching heart.

(Thoughts endless in flight, Day turns to night, Questions you ask your soul.  
Which way do I go? How fast is too slow? The journey has it's time, then ends.

As she flew her thoughts wandered, thinking about all the things they had done together,the endless fun they had. The sun was setting in the west as the sky turned from light blue to a dark pink and blue, and day turned to night,she flew on. She reached Yusuke's house and landed in a patch of trees nearby.

She asked herself " Am I really ready to do this"  
Indeed, the journey was almost over, or was it just beginning?

(If a man can fly over an ocean, and no mountains can get in his way.  
Will he fly on forever, searching for something to believe?)

Yusuke stood in front of the coffee shop downtown. He felt restless,  
uneasy. He just didn't know what to do. He liked Keiko a lot but Botan was just different, she was always so happy and everything her gentle demeanor could improve his mood even on the worst of days, but Keiko only seemed to make it worse.  
Keiko was his childhood friend, and just a crush that would pass but Botan....

He felt as if he needed to fly far away from there, just keep on going and not look back. Just keep searching for something to believe in, some sort of guidance.

(From above I can see from the heavens, Down below see the storm raging on.  
And somewhere in the answer, There is a hope to carry on.)

He imagined himself floating far above the city. He looked around he could see Keiko down their doing her normal day stuff, of tedious school work and yelling at people. And Botan was suddenly beside him. She was very pretty in the sun, smiling and letting the setting sun-light cover her with a glow.  
He realized just what to do. He pulled himself back together, awoke from his day-dream and turned towards his house. He would see, if he was waiting for him there.

(When I finally return, Things that I learn, Carry me back to home.  
The thoughts that I feed, planting a seed, in time will begin to grow)

He was back on his feat having learned just what to do, and which one was for him. He was pulling his thoughts together, thinking about what to say because Botan was standing in his front yard, as his feet and thoughts carried him home.

(The more that I try, The more that I fly,  
The answer in itself, will be there.)

"Botan!" Yusuke called out to her.

"Yusuke!" she yelled back.

He ran up to her puffing and gasping for air, having run all the way home.

"I've got something to tell you" they said in unison.  
They stared surprised at each other.

"Y-You go first." Yusuke said.  
"No, you go." Botan said.

"Look, you can go, I'll wait."

"No, that's all right. You go."

"Okay, then", Yusuke said "what I'm trying to say is...."

"Actually, maybe I should go first" Botan said.

"What?!"

"Yusuke, what I'm saying is I love you!"

A stunned silence hung in the air. Then Yusuke burst out laughing.

"Yusuke, please, I...." Botan said as tears began to start in her eyes.

Yusuke,shocked at what he had done said quickly, " No Botan, I'm really sorry.  
I was laughing because you see well I love you too."

They looked at each other in the now dim sunlight.

"Oh, Yusuke!" Botan cried as she threw herself on him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat.  
Yusuke looked at her than wiped the tears from her cheeks. He than pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed back, and then they broke apart.

He smiled slightly and looked of into the rapidly darkening sky.

"Well, it's getting late...."

" Yeah." Botan said

"I should head in... My mom is out so I have to watch the house."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you." Yusuke said as he began to walk towards his door.

"Bye, Yusuke" Botan responded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Botan", he said and she turned to look at him.  
" I can see in your eyes that you want to travel, so do I, I want to see the world. So someday, I'll take you on a real adventure."

Botan looked at him and smiled, the said "I'll look forward to it."

Then they each went their own ways for that night. But, they both felt that they could wait a while longer before they traveled any where, time was no immediate objection, now that they had found each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the Ace Combat series. They both belong to their respective creators. No money is being made off this fic.

I'm sorry about any spelling or any other errors It's late at night as I type this up, like 2:00 AM I had to get this up this sudden moment of inspiration struck. If I didn't get this up I'd forget even if I wrote down the plot. The song is Journey Home from Ace Combat 05: The Unsung War. Review please. This is Y/B. Also for my Harry Potter fans, I plan to have a new fic up soon, hang in there. Thanks.  
-SpiritDetective. 


End file.
